Not As It Seems
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: ***CO-WRITTEN WITH ELPHABA-WWW*** Elphaba and Glinda go to the Emerald City and join the Wizard after he promises to make changes in the way he runs Oz. They think they've left all troubles behind them until someone threatens to take back Elphaba's life. AU Not following the musical storyline
1. Chapter 1

**So for those of you who know us, neither of us are really very good at keeping our promises for updating stories. So we decided to write a joint fic, and we figured we could keep each other on each others heels and actually get this thing updated, and if we came up with writers block we could help each other. So we hope you guys enjoy reading this.**

** -Elphie your WWW and Happy3611**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Wicked.**

"You have no real power..." Elphaba's voice came out almost in a whisper, for it seemed that for the first time she was shocked in to silence. "No real power...no real power..." She kept muttering to herself, until finally the news seemed to have sunk in. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to darken, her gaze hardened, and the innocence and excitement from wanting to meet the wizard seemed to have vanished completely as she felt her world come crashing down on her. She felt her knees buckle beneath as she felt gravity slowly pulling her down. This man whom she had looked up to all her life, whom she believed was capable of doing anything, and whom she believed was ruling Oz for the greater good, was an imposter, a fraud, and was discriminating and abusing the Animals. Her eyes wandered to the Grimmerie, than to the exit on the far side of the room. She couldn't, could she?

The Wizard slowly looked up upon hearing Elphaba's words. He made his way towards we and knelt down beside her, tilling her head up with his finger. "I have no real power, but that is where you come in. We need your help, Elphaba."

Elphaba glared back at the Wizard, grabbing his hand and roughly shoving it off her. "Don't. touch. me." She snarled. "And why should I help you!? You lied to the citizens of Oz! You think that to gain more power and respect you have to give them a good enemy! And why!? The Animals were doing nothing wrong!" Elphaba quickly grabbed up the Grimmerie and stuffed it in her bag, and stumbled in to a standing position.

"They're just different! There's nothing wrong with different! But Some of us aren't afraid show our differences! Some of us don't hide behind giant heads because they're pretending to be something they're not! Some of us-" Elphaba suddenly stopped her rant as her eyes landed on a little green bottle the wizard had clutched in his hand. "My bottle...my mothers bottle... GIVE ME BACK MY BOTTLE!"

The Wizard tugged it back from Elphaba's grasp, eyes wide. "Your /mothers/?" He pulled out a bottle similar to it.

"Yes, my mothers." Elphaba replied dryly. "Now, Give. It. Back." Elphaba took the opportunity to snatch her bottle back and tucked it safely in to her bag, while the Wizard stood there, jaw on the floor, mouth hanging wide open, and eyes round as saucers as he examined the bottle.

"You... You- what was your morher's name again?" His voice was barely audible as he asked Elphaba the simple yet terrifying question.

Elphaba sighed and turned her head refusing to meet the Wizard's gaze. Her voice dropped to the same level as the Wizard's, "Melena."

"Melena... Thropp." He whispered, slowing moving towards Elphaba. "Look." He said quietly, showing her the bottle.

"Oh wow you have a bottle," she replied sarcastically. As The Wizard slowly advanced upon her she unconsciously began to back up, her eyes narrowed in to slits and glaring back at the Wizard. She not at all surprised that he knew her mothers name. She was after all the governor's wife, most people knew her name.

"Look at though; Elphaba! Really look at it!" He pleaded.

"Keep your precious bottle."

"Please, Elphaba. I need to know if you think that same thing as I do."

"Same thing?" She couldn't help but chuckle, "Ha! Same thing, You and I couldn't be more different."

"Maybe not after all." The Wizard said, continuing to put the pieces together. "Just turn around and look at me, please." He asked.

Glinda stepped forward and put a porcelain hand on Elphaba's shoulder, highly contrasting with her dark dress. "Elphie... Please listen to him, I think he has something important to say."

Elphaba stared back at Glinda, and sighed finally turning around and facing the Wizard. She let her gaze drop and stared at the floor. "Well what is so important that you have to tell me this instant!?"

Glinda took over for the Wizard from there, knowing Elphaba probably wouldn't listen to him she took his bottle and pushed it in front of Elphaba's face, forcing her to look up. "Look at his bottle. It looks a lot like your mother's... I've never seen one like it- like the way the glass is blown. It's perfect."

"And...?"

Glinda went back and forth, studying the two's faces. She could now see the similarities. "He's your father."

Elphaba stared back at Glinda in disbelief. "Yes, because he's my father and Fairy Queen Lurline is my great grandmother," She replied sarcastically.

Glinda tilted her head and pouted in confusion. "She is?"

Elphaba sighed and did a faceplam, "No Glinda,"

"But you just said- and the Wizard /is/ your father- but..." Glinda whimpered and continued to pout. "I'm confusified."

"The Wizard, is NOT my father. The Fairy Queen Lurline is not my great grandmother, and I would appreciate it if you would stop filling my friend's head with lies about some hocus pocus of you being my father," Elphaba added with an icy glare towards the Wizard.

The Wizard shrugged and walked forward. "But I think she's right, and remember she came to that conclusion herself."

"No, you're not my father! You're not you cant be!" Elphaba began to back up from the Wizard, "Take one step closer..." She left the end of that sentence for him to finish.

And you'll run, I get the drill-" he was interrupted when Glinda flung herself onto Elphaba. "Oh please please please just listen to the kind old man."

"Alright fine," She grumbled. "So you're my 'father' then where were you all those years when I was growing up! What were you doing!? Why didn't you ever come back to my mother!? You say you're a sentimental man, but you didn't even want your own daughter! I had to grow up with a horrid excuse of a man! He used to beat me! Where were you when I needed you most!?" Elphaba finished her rant and turned to Glinda, giving her a hug and burying her face in her golden curls.

Glinda shifted so she could glare at the Wizard, never ever had her Elphie broken down like this.

"I... I didn't know, Elphaba." The Wizard said weakly.

"Glinda," Elphaba muttered. "I need the burn ointment." For not matter how hard she had tried to hold back her tears, they had fallen anyway and had burnt her skin in the process.

Glinda nodded and opened her bag, rummaging through it. "One second..." She said, tossing a few contents out in the process of looking for the ointment. "Here." Glinda handed Elphaba the small black jar. The Wizard looked over at them, confused.

"What is that for?"

Elphaba turned her back to the wizard and began to apply the oil to her burns.

"None of your business!" Glinda huffed, taking the jar from Elphaba and helping her put it on.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered. She turned around and noticed the wizard staring at her, "What!? What are you looking at? Ohhhh do I have something in my teeth!?"

"No... It's just that- your face- are you alright?" He asked carefully, feeling that he was treading on a sensitive topic.

"I'm...fine. It's just nothing..." Elphaba muttered.

"Elphaba... Will you reconsider my offer in all seriousness? I will make changes, if it makes you happy."

"You're going to stop the laws banning Animals, and you're going to make sure every single one of them that you've arrested are put back in there homes safely."

The Wizard nodded, having a guard nearby take notes. "Of course. Is there anything else?"

"Make Glinda you're magic grande vizier. She'd be much better at it than me."

Glinda looked at Elphaba. "Elphie no! This is your dream!"

Elphaba shook her head, "No this is my dream. Knowing that Im helping the Animals, you're the only friend I've ever had, I want you to do take it. Besides you'll be a public figure, I know that's always been one of your dreams."

"Oh, alright then. When you put it that way." Glinda blushed slightly and grinned at the Wizard, who in return smiled. "Done."

Elphaba smiled back at her little blonde friend, "Congradulotions."

Thank you, Elphie!" Glinda jumped onto her friend in a hug.

The Wizard looked around her and to Elphaba. "Is she always like this?"

"Glinda, I need... to breathe." She chocked out. "And yes, she is."

"Oh... Sorry..." Glinda mumbled, climbing off her friend. The Wizard nodded and laughed.

Elphaba smiled back at Glinda and sent a shy smile in the Wizard's direction, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now you two... If you're staying here now, would you like your rooms? And I heard you are college roomies, so you can share one if you'd like."

Elphaba shrugged and looked at Glinda, "What do you want?"

"OOOOOH ROOMIES!" Glinda said excitedly.

"Of course, as long as you don't try to give me a makeover again."

Glinda pouted, "Please."

Elphaba shook her head vigorously, "No."

"Pleasssssssssse," Glinda gave her, her best puppy dog eyes.

"No,"

"Yes,"

Elphaba sighed, "Fine, as long as there's NO pink."

"YAY!" Glinda smiled mischievously at Elphaba, already making plans for her.

Elphaba groaned, "What did I get myself in to!?"

"Hah! Thank you your Ozness!" Glinda said dragging Elphaba off into their rooms. The Wizard stayed behind and watched the two girls so different and yet friends, bewildered.

Elphaba ran excused herself and ran back to the Wizard, "Thank you your Ozness, I don't think I've ever had someone care enough to do something nice for me."

She smiled back at him and ran off to join Glinda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello we're back. Thank you all for your support, you guys are we keep us motivated to continue writing. Once again thank you so much, Huge Shout outs go to: TheWickedRae, Ashstar54321, ExoticPeachBlossom and Niathewickedlover. **

**-Elphie your WWW and Happy3611**

**Disclaimer: Neither Elphaba-WWW or Happy3611 own Wicked.**

Glinda opened the doors to their room which the guards had showed them to. Her jaw dropped in amazement. "Oh. My. Oz." She looked around at the high ceiling and the lush beds. A full sized mirror flanked either side of the room with a vanity set next to each.

Elphaba just stood in the middle of the room with her jaw dropped and her eyes as wide as saucers. Never before had she seen so much splendor in her life, or had any of it to call her own. "Wow..."

"Look at the beds, Elphie!" Even through all her families wealth Glinda had never roomed somewhere as nice as this. She jumped onto the plush bed that sunk down beneath her.

Elphaba slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, fingering the soft material. Her bedspread was a deep purple, which was easily distinguished from Glinda's bright pink sheets.

Glinda balled up the sheets in her fists. "It's so soft."

"And so...pink," Elphaba added with a glance at Glinda's bed.

I love it! Yours... Is kind of depressing... But you're you- so it's okay!" Glinda laughed.

Elphaba chuckled, grabbed up the nearest pillow, and tossed it at Glinda. "At least I don't have to worry about blinding people with sparkles." She countered.

I am considerate! I dont necessarily /blind/ just... Shock..." She mumbled, catching the pillow.

"Not in a good way," Elphaba chuckled as she walked over to her ornate wooden closet, she let her hands runs across the detailed handle which someone had obviously taken a lot of time to carve. She carefully opened the door and was surprised to find it already full of dresses, "Woah..."

Glinda sat up hearing Elphaba's remark, "What- woah." She looked up and stood, handling the dresses gently. She ran the fabrics through her fingers. "Taffeta... Silk... Cotton..."

"And there's no pink!" Elphaba exclaimed happily as she surveyed all the dresses, she'd never had so many dresses before.

Glinda pouted and popped open her luggage. "Good thing I brought my own!" She said, holding up a few dresses. "Do you see anything in there I might like, Elphie?"

"Maybe you should check in that one over there," Elphaba answered gesturing to another closet on the opposite side of the room which was white with pink trimming. "I swear I've never see Miss Glinda walk in to a room without running to the closet right away." she joked as she watched Glinda scurry away towards the other closet.

"I just didn't see it!" Glinda said defensively, squealing when she opened it. "It's so pretty!" She gasped, looking into the closet which was bulging with pink and blue.

"Oh my oz, my eyes! So much pink!" Elphaba joked.

"Pft, Miss Elphaba, if you have a problem you can go back to the balck and grey of yours!" Glinda rolled her eyes.

Elphaba snickered, "Did Miss Glinda just roll her eyes? And I cant help it, I clash with everything."

"I got it from you!" Glinda grinned. "You're rubbing off on me. Oh no you don't- I'll help you figure out something." Glinda said, laying out a few dresses to examine.

'This is going to be a long day... Elphaba thought as she flopped down on her bed and watched Galinda laying out various dresses to examine.

"Elphaba, what do you think of this one?" Glinda held up a light blue dress that was very different from her usual pink. The skirt was made up of petals lined in sequins in the bottom. The bodice was lined in silver sequins as well, the sleeves falling off the arms in two white poofs.

"Wow, it's beautiful and it'll look stunning on you. But don't you think that's a little fancy for just wandering around the Emerald City Palace?"

"Fancy? Nah!" Glinda said setting down the dress for later. "Did you find something you like?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I figured I'd just where this," she gestured to her black dress that she was wearing.

Glinda stopped. "Uh, no. Almost anything would be better."

Elphaba scowled but stood up and started searching through her closet knowing that Glinda would not rest until she was wearing an outfit that met her standards. "This is nice..." Elphaba selected a dark purple satin knee length dress with quarter length sleeves, a v neck and a belt that went around the waste and tied in a bow at the back.

Glinda took the dress and examined it. "I like it. A bit dark, but we can work on that later."

Elphaba sighed and flopped down on the bed, "Glad it met your standards. So, shall we go explore hte palace?"

Glinda nodded, "OOOOOOH- Good idea,"

"Alright then, lets go." Elphaba pulled her hair in to a quick braid and walked out the door, "Are you coming Glinda!?" She shouted from the hallway.

"Yea, yea!" Glinda shouted, racing out into the hallway, almost tripping on the carpet as she tied her hair up into a ponytail with a long light green ribbon.

* * *

Fiyero and Boq both stood at he train station each of them holding flowers waiting for both of the girls to come back, when the train had come and gone, and neither Elphaba nor Galinda had come back they both grew increasingly worried.

Boq looked to Fiyero, his eyebrows creased in concern. "Do you think they're alright?"

Fiyero stared off in the direction of the Emerald City, "I hope they are Boq, I hope they are." He looked down at the bouquet of poppies he was holding which were now wilting slightly, "Are the carnations for Miss Galinda?"

Um... Yea- I mean I hope you don't mind..." Boq knew Fiyero was Glinda's boyfriend.

No problem dude...I uh...I actually brought mine for...uh Elphaba," Fiyero admitted. "I th-"

"Boq!" Nessa exclaimed as she wheeled herself up to the two boys, "Have Elphaba and Galinda gotten back yet?"

Boq turned around nervously, cringing at the voice. "No, actually thy haven't."

"Well I found them," Nessa replied handing him a copy of that days newspaper. A large picture of Elphaba and Glinda was on the front page with the caption _'New Grand Vizier and Wizard's Daughter'_ under it.

Boq's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Grand Vizier- WIZARD'S DAUGHTER?" He shouted.

Fiyero had to spend a few mintues collecting his jaw off the floor before sputtering, "Wiz..WIZARDS DAUGHTER!?"

"Which one?" Boq said to himself frantically reading. "Elphaba Thropp... Wizard's daughter..."

Fiyero had been driking water when he'd heard Boq say 'Elphaba Thropp Wizard's Daughter' and had a huge accidental spit take before he started choking, "Elphaba...daughter...wizard...Wizard's Daugter!?" He managed ot choke out.

Boq looked to Fiyero and nodded before turning back to Nessa. "But... Nessa... Are you her sister?"

"I-I'm not sure, I think I am-I I have to go..." she muttered as she began to wheel herself back to her dorm leaving a behind a very bewildered Fiyero and Boq. Once she got to her room she grabed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to her father, sticking the copy of the newspaper in the letter before mailing it.

* * *

So she's THE wizard's daughter?" Fiyero asked.

"Looks a lot like it," Boq replied who was still half stunned.

"I'm going to go find her." Fiyero declared before he walked up to the the ticket booth and bought a ticket for the next train leaving for the Emerald City.

Boq ran after Fiyero. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Uhhh...sure...?"

Boq stopped awkwardly. "I mean I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No man, its fine," Fiyero replied.

Okay." Boq went forward and bought his ticket, hoping that Glinda- and er, Elphaba were alright.

* * *

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, motioning her friend down the hallway. "I found the kitchen!"

"Wow, the look at the size of it..."

Glinda came up to a platter, eyeing it carefully before looking around to make sure no one was looking. She giggled as she took one of the pastries and ran back to Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes, "That was quite childish."

"We all have an inner child. I just embrace it." Glinda shrugged, taking a bite out of it.

"Most of us do, not everyone but most people." Elphaba shrugged as she watched Glinda take a bite out of her stolen snack. "How can you be hungry we just ate three hours ago,"

"You know me. I'm always hungry." Glinda said. Despite the girl's petite figure and tendency to 'be lady-like' she was a huge foodie.

Elphaba chuckled, "I never ate much, I never could."

"Now you'll be able to." Glinda smiled seriously, knowing what her emerald friend was referring to.

"Glinda? Can I ask you something?" Elphaba asked, "...up in our room?"

"Oh yea, sure- one sec." Glinda ran back into the kitchen, carrying a plate of cookies and pastry before following Elphaba.

"Oh my gosh, how many times did you sneak in to the kitchen as a child? You've gotten quite good at it and thats scaring me," elphaba said eyeing the plate of cookies Glinda was carrying her,

"I'm not getting good at it, I have been good at it." Glinda corrected.

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she pushed open the door and walked in sighing she flopped down on the bed.

"You okay, Elphie?"

"Yes, Im fine its just-I dunno...weird,"

Glinda climbed onto her bed, putting the plate of cookies between them so Elphaba could pick at them too. "What's weird?"

"Just all of this," Elphaba sighed and politely pushed the tray of cookies away, "Sorry, Im just not hungry, when you get used to eating little or nothing at all its hard to bounce back in to the routine of eating regularly,"

"Oh I understand. Take your time, Elphie. You're safe here, if anywhere." Glinda gave her a knowing look.

"Sometimes, I womder if I am..." She muttered under her breath.

"Ugh, Elphaba, you're so pessimistic and paranoid it makes even ME sad. Cheer up."

Elphaba snickered, "Wow those are big words. And sorry...but do you think I should go back?"

"I may be blonde but Im not _that _stupid," Glinda pouted, "Go back where?" Sometimes Glinda could be extremely clueless.

"You know, to Shiz, to Nessa," _To Fiyero_, she added silently.

"Permanently, no, to visit and say goodbye? Sure."

"But...I promised my mom that I'd look after Nessa, and I cant very well do that from here. Besides, what about our education? Our friends? Are we really willing to leave all that behind for this?"

"I thought this is what you wanted." Glinda said, surprised. "But I understand. We can go back if you want."

"No its- I just...dunno. Im sorry, I probably sound really pathetic right now." Elphaba sighed as she flopped down on her bed, and the two friends fell in to silence.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked finally breaking the silence, "what does it feel like to have a father? To wake up knowing you have a choice? I know this is what I've always wanted, but now that Im here, Im scared." She finally admitted,

"I've never had this much freedom, this much choice. I always did what Father or Nessa told me, and now that I dont have anyone telling me what to do... I have all this freedom... All this space... I can make choices for myself... I... I just feel so worthless, not having anyone tell me what to do, nobody to serve, like whats my purpose in life? I know this sounds pathetic but as I grew up, I devoted myself-my life to Nessa. And now that shes grown up, she doesnt need me anymore, and I just feel so worthless,"

Glinda stayed quiet for a moment, never being used to hearing her friends lost. "Elphie, it's time for you to serve yourself. It's natural you don't know what to do because you've never done it before. You deserve this freedom- you have to embrace it and do what you want for once."

But what I want doesnt matter, all that maters is..." Elphaba started speaking almost as if in a trance.

* * *

"...is your sister! You've killed your mother and crippled your sister, the least you can do is shut up and do as she and I say, is that clear?!"

* * *

"No! No! Father please dont hurt me!" Elphaba began screaming, as if she was trapped in a nightmare. "Please! Father?!"

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted, shaking her friend by the shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"No! Dont touch me! Please!" Elphaba continued screaming.

"No! Forgive me, Elphie!" And Glinda slapped her across the face.


End file.
